


Getting Fat

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is getting fat. AU. Snupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Fat

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anyone who, like me, has struggled with their pants the morning after a feast!

Severus was woken by the agitated grumblings of his lover struggling to wake early on a weekend. He didn't feel in the least bit sorry for Remus; he, after all, woke early Monday through Friday, every week, to tend to their little apothecary at the end of the street.

"Good morning, Remus," he mumbled, not caring too much if his smirk was evident in his tone or not.

Remus grunted.

"I don't know what you're grumbling about, because the shop is only a stone's throw from our house," he reminded the agitated wolf, who had now began to growl deeply. "Count your blessings, Wolf, that I work the week days – that's five in case you've forgo-"

"They don't fit anymore!" snapped Remus at last, and he flung is hands out in demonstration, finally turning to look at Severus. His pants were unbuttoned, wide open where they should have been fastened, and Severus could see the crease in the material where Remus had been struggling to zip them.

"You're well endowed, Remus, I'll admit that. But surely you can squash them into your pants without needing your ego stroked," said Severus slyly, his dark eyebrow disappearing into his hair line.

"Not that!" barked Remus, and he tried to tie his pants again, hunching over with the effort. "They've shrunk!"

Severus smirked. "Shrunk, yes, that makes perfect sense."

"Don't start, Severus," said Remus, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He flopped onto the edge of the bed wearily. "Can I borrow a pair of yours?"

"I hardly think that mine will…yes, alright then, go on," he decided, seeing Remus' gaze darken.

He let Remus struggle with his pants, before throwing the blankets from his warm body and bracing the cold room with a sigh. He hated winter. "Give me a look," he ordered, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Remus forward by the hips. "They won't go, dear," he said gently after a brief struggle. "Let me charm them out for you."

"When did I get this fat?" cried Remus, throwing himself onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Do you still love me?"

"You're not fat, you silly wolf, you're almost 40. It happens to the best of us." Severus got up and rummaged through his side of the clothes drawer and pulled out a pair of dark grey sweat pants he used for running. "Wear these. It's the weekend and we've no meetings, just collections all day. You can afford to look casual."

"You didn't answer," said Remus, and Severus could hear him swallow thickly from the bed.

"Remus, sit up, please," he demanded, scowling across the room; Remus obeyed. "You think I don't love you because you might have gained a few pounds?"

"There's no might," whispered Remus.

"Oh give over, so you've gained weight. Who cares? Certainly not me!"

"Really?"

"Do you think I could ever not love you because you're looking healthier? You took me in with this cursed tattoo on my arm, Remus Lupin, and you treat it as equally you would a best friend; after all this tattoo has done to your life! This mark is the very reason all of your friends are dead, Remus. This mark is what took everything precious from you, chewed it up and spat it in your face and then laughed."

"But I love you, not that mark. That mark means nothing…that mark isn't you, Severus."

"And I love you, Remus Lupin, even if we need to buy you new pants in that horrible muggle shop with the meddling old lady and her sister." Severus bent down to kiss Remus and smiled against his warm lips. "I'll always love you."

"Thank you," whispered Remus against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
